


Тили-тили тесто

by Inserta



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inserta/pseuds/Inserta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дружбы между парнем и девушкой не бывает... кто-то обязательно тупит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тили-тили тесто

**Author's Note:**

> О.о. сюжет? Нет такого. Правка? Нет такой. Поведения героини аффтор не одобрям-с, но и не осуждам-с.  
> Местами излишняя физиологичность.

В первый раз у них все случилось, когда Сашка, четырнадцатилетняя девочка, заигравшись, вскинула руки, чтобы размяться, и случайно задела миску с попкорном, которую держал на коленях ее лучший друг детства и цветущего отрочества – Дима, по обыкновению своему наблюдающий на диване, как она гоняет пиксельных монстров по экрану телевизора. Миска взлетела вверх, устроив салют из воздушной кукурузы, со звоном ударилась об пол, и к ней одновременно потянулись и Саша, и Дима, больно стукнувшись лбами. Завязалась шуточная потасовка – они вообще часто дрались, не придав подобной возне никакого значения.  
Димка, имевший позицию куда выгоднее, да и все же бывший куда сильнее подруги (это не в соплячем возрасте друг друга мутузить, когда Сашка была его крупнее… теперь-то он вытянулся, но как-то несуразно, несоразмерно), примял девушку к креслу-мешку, в котором она предавалась геймерскому разврату с джойстиком, и заметил – наверное, впервые, – что подруга обзавелась симпатичным третьим размером груди, который тесно облегала обычная майка, стащенная, кажется, из его гардероба… И взгляд Димки остекленел. Парень замер.  
– Эй? – Сашка попыталась спихнуть с себя изрядно потяжелевшего за последнее время Димку. – Ты чего?  
– У тебя есть сиськи, – выдохнул парень, пытаясь уложить этот чарующий факт в голове  
– У тебя есть член, – тем же тоном передразнила его Сашка. – И я его чувствую своим бедром. Слезь с меня.  
Она снова дернулась, попытавшись столкнуть Димку, но ее нога проехалась вскользь по его паху, и последние работающие извилины в мозгу парня сыграли «Прощание славянки». Он ухмыльнулся и внезапно поцеловал Сашку, неуклюже и неумело, больше слюнявя ее рот. Сашка от удивления даже перестала брыкаться, а через мгновение – ответила на поцелуй, что называется – интереса ради. Пользуясь этим, Димка сжал упругую полушарие ее левой груди.   
Больно!  
В отместку Саша прикусила чужой язык, рискнувший залезть ей в рот.  
– М-м-фа… – выдала она, отворачивая голову в сторону и пытаясь отдышаться. – Ты чего творишь?  
Голос ее стал почему-то ниже и хриплым, будто она внезапно простыла. Димка тяжело дышал ей в шею, и от его влажного дыхания у Сашки по спине пробежало стадо мурашек, а между ног ныло и непонятно тянуло, будто при болезненных месячных, но боль была другая… приятная. Рука на ее груди никуда не исчезла, а на бедре расплылось что-то горячее, мокрое.  
Вернулись внезапно исчезнувшие из этого мира на время поцелуя звуки, и динамики телевизора громко сообщили:  
– Чвааак-чвооок! Чвааак-чвоок!  
Сашка скосила глаза на экран. Камера кружилась по кругу, показывая тела героев игровой группы, в центре приговором алело «Game over», и монстр, угробивший партию, радостно вещал:  
– Чвааак-чвоок!  
– Я кончил, – ошарашенно пробормотал Димка, даже не пытаясь сползти с девушки или хотя бы убрать руки.  
– Поздравляю, – съязвила Сашка, сообразив, почему так мокро ее бедру.  
Ей было к тому же обидно – ради вот этой неловкой возни, о которой вроде как девчонки в классе вовсю шушукались по углам и про которую с придыханием говорили, как же это классно, вот ради этого ей придется проходить всю цепочку монстров заново!(1)

Второй раз случился тоже неожиданно, спустя год-полтора-два, когда Саша и Дима и думать забыли и произошедшем. И ничего, собственно, и не изменилось в их дружеских отношениях. Они толком и не поговорили об этом, выкинув из памяти случившееся как досадный, ничего не значащий эпизод. Случилось и случилось – чего уж.  
Димка жил в соседней квартире. И, казалось, что родители Сашки считали его своим сыном, которого у них никогда и не было, а его родители – Сашку своей второй дочкой. Дружили семьями. Они без зазрения совести оставляли друг другу ключи, если уезжали куда. И были, в общем-то, самыми добрыми соседями, которых можно себе вообразить. Поэтому никто из домашних и не удивился, когда Сашка, вернувшись из школы, забросила рюкзак себе в комнату, стянула у мамы из-под носа яблоко из кучки, приготовленной для пирога, и сказала уже на пороге, что идет к Димке учить уроки.  
– Хорошо, милая, через часа полтора зови его пирог пробовать! – крикнула мама, но девушка ее уже не слышала.  
Квартира соседей не была заперта, да в целом необходимости не было. Их общий предбанничек запирался, а Димка знал, что к нему пожалует подруга, потому и оставил дверь открытой.  
Сам парень обнаружился у телевизора. Он увлеченно смотрел, как четверо накаченных парней измывательски имели тощую блондинку с неестественными, явно силиконового происхождения, грудями. Димка не заметил гостью, захваченный экраном. Сашка прислонилась к дверному косяку.   
Зрелище, по правде, и завораживало своей отвратительностью. Блондинка заглотила толстый член до самых яиц и, выпятив тощие мосла так, что камера выхватила ее красные половые губы и блестящий от смазки анус.  
– Фу, гадость какая! – не выдержала Сашка и вгрызлась в яблоко. Аппетита, впрочем, порнуха ей не испортила. – Это же мерзко.  
Димка вздрогнул от неожиданности, нервно обернулся.   
– Привет. И, кстати, это еще не самое мерзкое, – пожал он плечам и только потом вынул руку из широких домашних штанов.  
– Избавь меня от сравнения.  
Сашка доела яблоко и теперь размышляла, куда деть огрызок. Идти до мусорного ведра на кухне было лень.  
– Не, – Димка, как всегда ее не слышал, он уже менял диск. – Что тебе стоит? Сперва посмотрим немного, а потом займемся алгеброй.  
Саша вздохнула, метко кинула огрызок в пепельницу – отец Димки курил – на журнальном столике и села рядом с другом.  
– Ну, показывай свои извращения.  
Силиконовую тощую блондинку на экране сменила не менее тощая, но рисованная блондинка в невообразимых шмотках, которые чудом хоть что-то прикрывали и держались на теле явно при помощи Великой Силы и воли аниматоров.  
– Мультик? – удивилась Сашка, размышляя, как бы все же держалась сбруя, выдаваемая за лифчик, на реальной груди.  
– Хентай! – торжественно возвестил Димка и промотал ускоренно до какого-то момента: – Во!  
Глаз у Сашки дернулся. Она отказывалась верить тому, что увидела: здоровенный зеленокожий тролль пялил эту блондинку в завязочках и веревочках, что выдавали за одежду. Член тролля был размером с саму блондинку, но чудесным образом умещался в ней, при каждом мощном толчке выпирая здоровенной выпуклостью на животе. И было все это вкупе с бодрым мужским голосом переводчика, который тонко выводил: «Ой, больно! Больнобольнобольно!»  
– На это… это кого-то серьезно возбуждает?! – отказывалась верить Сашка, стараясь не думать, каким боком такое «творчество» вообще могло оказаться у Димки. Самой ей хотелось то ли истерично смеяться, то ли пойти в туалет и высвободить желудок.  
Парень замялся с ответом. И Саша решила, что не хочет этого знать.  
– Тут сюжет даже есть, – попытался защитить рисованное порно Димка. Тут тролль по ту сторону экрана кончил, забрызгав блондинку белесой спермой по уши.  
– Было бы интересней, если бы она там утонула, – скучным голосом поделилась Сашка и смирилась, что придется досмотреть до конца.  
Сюжет, на удивление, действительно был, но, даже пропустив изрядный кусок начала, можно было без труда понять, что все же происходит: несколько девиц пытались сбежать из плена, но им мешали всякие похотливые космические монстры – разворачивалось все дело на какой-то далекой-предалекой то ли планете, то ли станции(2). Сашку даже увлекло с какого-то момента, она смотрела, комментируя особенности инопланетной физиологии. Вдруг, когда рисованная блондинка в очередной раз попала к очередным сине-зеленым мучителям, руку Сашки взял в свою Димка и положил себе на пах поверх шорт. Неосознанно девушка сжала пальцы, чувствуя под ладонью обжигающе-горячий даже сквозь ткань член, потом строго глянула на друга, наткнулась на умоляющий взгляд.  
– Тебе сложно что ли? – Димка, не дожидаясь ответа, потянулся к ее груди.  
– Только в этот раз без синяков, – сдалась Сашка, которую зрелище на экране тоже завело (но она в жизни бы в этом постыдном факте не призналась), и уверенно, хотя внутри все сжималось от страха – вдруг что не так сделает, нырнула рукой под резинку шорт, удивляясь, какой все же сухой на ощупь была бархатистая нежная кожа. Димка застонал, умудрился задрать ей майку, обнажив грудь в плотном лифчике. И, пока он воевал с застежкой, Саша провела кончиками пальцев по всей длине члена, накрыла ладонью влажную головку.  
– Врут все эти аниматоры, на ощупь, – поделилась она своими ощущениями, – ничуть не толще, чем все остальное. А они рисуют так, будто с кулак должна быть. Дура-ак, застежка спереди, чего ты по спине шаришь?  
– А ты посмотри, – пропыхтел Дима и одержал блистательную победу над хитроумной конструкцией. – Ух ты… – и голосом зомби, дорвавшегося до мозгов, добавил: – Си-иськи! Живые…  
«Ты же их уже… щупал», – хотела сказать Сашка, но решила, что это будет не к месту, а посмотреть на «живой» член ей хочется куда больше, чем спорить. К тому же Димка, вместо того, чтобы сжать больно своими клешнями, как она ожидала, только благоговейно обхватил обе груди, чуть приподнял, будто взвешивая, и поцеловал сначала одну, потом другую – коснулся губами кожи и сразу отстранился.  
Это было… приятно. Сашка повела бедрами – томление в низу живота обескураживало. И коротко вскрикнула, внезапно шершавый и горячий язык обвил левый сосок, втянул глубже в рот, будто Димка был младенец. Потом Дима не обделил таким вниманием и вторую грудь.  
– О-о-о… – простонала девушка, оставила член в покое, чтобы стянуть майку и мешающий расстегнутый лифчик. – Сделай так еще раз.  
Улыбка у Димки была шальной. Он отстранился, чтобы в полной мере насладиться результатом своих действий. Соски крепких высоких налитых сашкиных грудей затвердели и потемнели. На щеках у девушки разлился румянец.  
– И что теперь? – с придыханием, воздуха отчаянно не хватало, спросила Сашка.  
Вместо слов Димка торопливо стянул шорты. Член смешно торчал, и Сашка не сдержала смешка. Правда, вышел он несколько нервным.  
– Он точно не такой… большой, как у тех парней из порно.  
У них были огромные, просто нереально длинные и толстые, и Сашка бы не хотела, чтобы у друга оказался такой же, по соображениям личного комфорта что ли. Но Димка, кажется, обиделся.  
– Ну… я еще расту!  
– Маленький гигант большого секса, – Саша придвинулась ближе, разглядывая доселе не виденный вживую орган. Ей было интересно. – Как ты его называешь?  
– Э-э-э-э… – не понял Димка. – А должен?  
– Не знаю, – честно ответила Сашка. И быстро, чтоб не передумать, поцеловала темную налившуюся головку. На губах остался кисло-горький вкус, девушка, облизав губы, не решила, нравиться ли ей он. Распробовать бы… И она, осмелев, обхватила губами головку, как та силиконовая блондинка. Терпкий запах ударил в нос. И на деле все оказалось не так страшно и противно, как представлялось ранее.   
Саша начала посасывать, обводя языком горячую кожу, но с непривычки – будто она пыталась съесть огромный леденец чупа-чупс XXL – у нее разболелась нижняя челюсть, и девушка с наипошлейшим хлюпаньем выпустила член изо рта. И только потом глянула на Димку. Тот стоял, раскрыв рот и вцепившись руками (до синяков!) в свои бедра.  
– Это было мега-охуенно! – выдал он, выдыхая.   
– Гм… – Сашка не разделяла его восторга и решила поверить на слово. Ей хотелось почистить зубы, чтобы избавиться от оставшегося терпкого привкуса. А Димка, похоже, мечтал, чтобы она продолжила облизывать член.  
– Давай снимем с тебя джинсы… – предложил он, поняв, что Сашка его больше так не порадует.  
«Никогда больше…» – решила девушка, расстегивая пуговицу на поясе и стягивая ставшие такими неудобными штаны. Между ног было влажно, казалось, трусы промокли напрочь, и Сашка стянула и их, немного стыдясь того, что позволила лучшей подруге недавно уговорить себя сделать эпиляцию.   
Димка смотрел на нее будто на что-то невообразимое. На удивление, стыда, что кто-то видит ее самое сокровенное, – не было. И даже когда он потянулся потрогать, больно тыкая пальцем в лобок, Сашка не дернулась. Только зашипела, что он косорукий идиот, оттолкнула его руку.  
– Дай глянуть!   
– Хорошо, только… ай, ты чего? – Димка потянул ее на пол, заставляя лечь на спину. Сам он расположился между ее ног и в этот раз осторожно – учился на ошибках! – погладил оставленный черный треугольничек волос, скользнул пальцами ниже, задевая что-то, от чего Сашка, которая приподнялась на локтях, чтобы посмотреть, что друг удумал творить, выгнулась и застонала.  
– Это мега-охуенно, – вернула она его же слова. Она раньше трогала себя, не понимая, как прикосновения могут вызвать хоть какую-то реакцию, но от пальцев Димки все тело встрепенулось, будто ее ударило током.  
– Рад стараться. – Парень улыбнулся, как кот, нашедший бидон со сметаной и опустошивший его в одну наглую усатую морду. – Можно?  
– Спрашиваешь? – хихикнула Сашка. – Нужно!  
Димка пошевелил пальцами, его движения отзывались ноющей сладкой болью внизу живота и покалыванием поясницы. Сашке хотелось, чтобы Димка прижал широкую ладонь, с грубой кожей на подушечках пальцев, с неровно обстриженными ногтями, к ее самому сокровенному, а не только легко поглаживал, но попросить она посчитала стыдным, вдруг Димка додумается сам. Девушка опустилась полностью на пол, согнула ноги в коленях, расставив их шире, чтобы парню было удобнее исследовать, прикрыла глаза. И почти тут же распахнула их обратно, потому что Димка вдруг решил, что пальцами ему не интересно. Надо – членом, и тыкнулся им, обжигающе горячим, растягивая чувствительные, влажные стенки, но головка соскользнула. Димка опустился на Сашку, не давая ей сжать ноги, и ее испуганный писк воспринял по-своему и просто заткнул ей рот слюнявым поцелуем, одной рукой направляя член и снова с силой и – теперь гораздо успешнее – толкаясь. Тело Сашки с трудом привыкало к тому, что внутрь пихают нечто инородное. Саша сжалась, вцепившись руками Димке в плечи.  
– Идиот, – простонала она, когда тот оставил ее рот в покое.  
– Туго-о, – напряженно буркнул он. Парня трясло, с краешка носа свесилась капля пота.  
– Мне больно! – возвестил задорный мужской голос из телевизора, про хентай и Сашка,и Димка как-то забыли, потому почти синхронно повернулись в сторону экрана, замерев. – Я чувствую твой большой член. Больно-больно-больно!  
– Во-от, – назидательно сообщила Сашка, поморщившись. На самом деле боли уже не было, просто неприятное распирающее чувство, которое в принципе-то можно было перетерпеть.  
– М-м-м… – неопределенно ответил Димка и качнулся, ложась полностью на девушку и утыкаясь носом ей в шею. – Епа-ать!  
– В жопу тебя лопатой, – вымученно выдавила из себя Саша. – Или двигайся нормально, или вытаскивай нафиг.  
Ей было неудобно, тяжело и неприятно. И, честно говоря, уже не так интересно, как еще буквально пару минут назад, и продолжать не хотелось. Она не понимала, что в этом всем находят. Неловкие скучные движения.  
Вместо того, чтобы ее послушать, Димка приподнял голову, нашел ее губы, опять втягивая в поцелуй, а затем все же толкнулся глубже, вышел почти полностью, только головка осталась, и снова – внутрь. Он уперся на одну руку, второй, отчего-то влажной, беспорядочно шаря у нее на груди. Хватило Димку на пару таких движений. Он затрясся, снова рухнул на нее, придавливая так, что ей стало тяжело дышать. Сашка чувствовала, что по внутренней стороне бедра что-то стекает.  
Несмотря на то, что Сашка мечтала, чтобы этот опыт кончился как можно скорее, столь быстрое завершение ее… расстроило.  
– Я тебя урою, – пообещала она, осознав, что они занялись сексом, настоящим взрослым сексом под японское рисованное порно, и Димка кончил в нее, забыв про резинки. – Точно урою!  
– Угу, – сыто выдохнул ей куда-то в шею парень и, наконец, перекатился в сторону. На его лице застыло выражение такого блаженства, что Сашка просто не могла на него больше злиться. Она свела ноги, выпрямила их, чувствуя, как ноющей болью отозвались мышцы. Кожу покрыло мурашками, стало холодно.  
– Дима, – сказала Сашка, уставившись в потолок. – Мама пирог испекла уже наверное. Яблочный… И позвать тебя надо, наверное.  
– Угу, – повторил парень.  
– Но это не значит, что я тебя не убью. Обязательно убью. Это было…  
– Оху-уеть, – закончил за нее Димка.  
И потянулся, сволочь, за шортами.

В третий раз случилось все, когда они возвращались со школы домой. Димка учился в другой школе, но с некоторых пор стал встречать Сашку на ближайшем к ее учебному заведению перекрестке. Иногда – с мороженым, что для выдавшегося довольно теплым апреля было очень кстати.  
Сашка приканчивала свою «Лакомку», изгваздавшись в шоколаде. Не беда – в рюкзаке где-то на дне болталась пачка влажных салфеток.  
– Как день? – буднично поинтересовался Димка. Он свое мороженое приговорил куда раньше.  
– Математичка зверствует, – поделилась девушка. – Чем ближе выпуск, тем больше житья нам нет. Представляешь, пять часов алгебры… И домашки задала – два варианта теста. На завтра!(3)  
– Учителя вообще бешенные, – согласился Димка. – Пора уже отстать от нас. Все равно лучше знать ничего не будем. А так хоть перед ЕГЭ этим… отдохнем.  
– Ха-ха… – нарочито мрачно рассмеялась Сашка.  
Уже далеко не новомодная хрень ЕГЭ выпила из них немало крови.  
– Я уже, кажется, спрашивал, – парень остановился около детской площадки, мимо которой они обычно ходили домой, и кивнул в сторону качелей. Сашка с радостью приняла приглашение. – Ты куда собираешься?  
– В Москву.  
Сашка уселась на выкрашенную в грязно-желто-зеленый цвет скамеечку на цепях, качнулась и добавила:  
– Я же говорила.  
– Понятно, – кивнул Димка, придержал качели за цепь и, наклонившись к Сашке, слизнул шоколад с ее губ. – А я здесь, наверное, останусь.  
Целоваться после мороженого было странно. Приторно-сладкий вкус «Лакомки» мешался с кисловатым щербетом, который ел Димка, рот которого был жарким, и поцелуй нисколько не утолил охватившую Сашку жажду.  
– Пойдем, – Димка потянул ее с качелей. – Я тут местечко одно знаю. Около речки, тебе понравится.  
Сашка тряхнула волосами, собираясь отказаться: что они – дети малые по кустам да по речкам, – но внезапно согласилась. Денек выдался солнечным, теплым. Несмотря на близость экзаменов, учиться не хотелось совершенно. Димка вывел ее на бережок, скрытый невысокими, но раскидистыми кустами, набирающими цвет. Ручеек вливался в петлистую речку. Всюду росла мать-и-мачеха.  
– Мило, – сообщила девушка. – Я знаю это место. Мы сюда в детстве купаться бегали. В марте.  
– Да ну? – удивился парень. – Не помню такого.  
– Я тоже не очень. Но мама каждый раз напоминает, что тащила нас, дурней, за уши и обещала выпороть.  
Девушка коснулась пальцами воды. Ручей, разбухший от талого снега, был холодный.  
– Холодно же в марте, – поежился Димка. – У тебя, кстати, мороженое на щеках осталось.  
– Кто-то плохо вычистил, – буркнула девушка и полезла за салфетками. – Кстати, давно хотела сказать. Они все же пришли.  
– Кто? – не понял Димка. Сашка вздохнула.  
– Кто-кто. Месячные. Пришли, можешь не беспокоиться.  
– О чем? – продолжал строить дурака парень. Или действительно таким был, а она, дура, переживала. Сашка легонько стукнула его по растрепанной голове.   
– За что? – возмутился Димка, потирая ушибленное место.  
– За все хорошее. Хрен отрастил, а мозги нет.  
Он рассмеялся, прижал Сашку к себе и, без труда преодолевая шуточное сопротивление, полез целоваться.  
«Это входит в привычку», – думала девушка через пару минут, когда расстегивала ширинку школьных брюк парня. Коленками она ощущала, что земля, несмотря на яркое весеннее солнце, все еще не прогрелась.  
Но это было не важно.

В четвертый раз все вышло спустя много месяцев.   
После того дня на бережку ручейка и Сашку, и Димку захлестнула учеба. Сашка по утрам спешно говорила «Привет!» и убегала в школу, а после уроков пропадала на курсах или засиживалась дома за учебниками, бесконечными тестами и заданиями. Результат меньше девяносто пяти процентов по всем выбранным предметам ее не устраивал, потому и занималась. И понимала – поздно, и времени мало. Потом внезапно выпускной, экзамены, поездка в Москву, вступительные собеседования и триумфальное зачисление, переезд и заселение в общагу, первые занятия – все завертелось каруселью.  
Домой Сашка приехала только на длинные ноябрьские праздники, перед аттестационной неделей(4). Она предупредила родителей, что встречать ее не нужно, но все же в тайне надеялась, что отец заедет за ней на вокзал. Родители не приехали, и Сашке пришлось ехать на автобусе, любуясь видами родного города, по которым она по правде за пару месяцев успела соскучиться. Дверь в квартиру она открыла своим ключом, и ее ждал сюрприз – мама и папа собрались обедать, и, казалось, ее совсем не ждали. И самое обидное для Сашки стало, что с ними за столом, на ее любимом месте, сидел Димка. Как у себя дома.  
– Привет, – только и сказала Сашка. – Я приехала.  
– Александра! – воскликнула мама, всплескивая руками. – Мой руки, и к столу.  
Ей богу, будто она из магазина вернулась, а не из другого города. Сашка закусила губу и послушно потопала в ванную.   
– Как дорога? – спросил Димка, когда она вернулась на кухню. Сашка заглянула еще в свою комнату, в которой все сохранилось так, как она оставляла, и переоделась.  
– Отлично.  
Перед Сашкой возникла тарелка ароматного рассольника, и девушка решила, что все, на что она надумала обижаться, крайне глупо. Несмотря на все, она все же был рада видеть и маму с папой, и Димку, который зачем-то отрастил тонкие усики, обезобразившие его лицо.  
После обеда и часового допроса родителей, как ей живется в дефолт-сити, Сашка сбежала в свою комнату, где ее перехватил Димка и предложил сходить в кино.  
– А Скайфолл(5) уже у нас идет? – спросила Сашка.  
Оказалось – еще как идет. И в ближайшем кинотеатре им с трудом удалось купить два билета на удобный сеанс, правда – на последний ряд, и Сашка не была уверена, что обычно подслеповатый Димка от этого расстроился. Так и есть, стоило свету в зале потухнуть, ладонь Димки легла девушке на бедро.  
Фильм она действительно хотела посмотреть, и спустя полчаса после начала сеанса, когда Сашка стояла, прижавшись грудью к стенке туалета, и вздрагивала от каждого толчка, прикусывая легшие на ее рот пальцы Димки, чтобы не оповещать всех, чем они тут занимаются, она ненавидела Димку за то, что не дал ей полюбоваться на Даниеля Крейга.  
– Скажи, – переводя дыхание, выдавила Сашка, понимая, что просмотр прервался буквально на двадцать минуточек и, может, они ничего интересного-то и не пропустили, – поверят ли все, что мы выходили за попкорном?  
Димка, сдергивая с члена резинку («Хоть не забыл», – с облегчением подумала Сашка) и выбрасывая ее в мусорку, сделал вид, что глубоко задумался.  
– Знаешь, – выдал он, – всем пофиг.

В пятый раз (а не разы ли?) случилось в Москве. Димка приехал на февральские каникулы к Сашке. И занял соседнюю койку укатившей домой сашкиной соседке с разрешения коменданта общаги. «Только на неделю и за деньги!» – пробасил мужик, получил на лапу тысчонку и закрыл глаза на правила, сообщавшие, что посторонним в общагу ход вообще-то заказан. Правда, ночевал Димка все равно в сашкиной узкой кровати, прижав девушку к себе. Сашка не могла подолгу уснуть, сопела другу в плечо и гадала, почему же она до сих пор не считает Димку своим парнем, и если они все же не встречаются, то почему же она с ним спит…

Всю зад… затруднительность возникшей ситуации Сашка осознала гораздо позже – летом, когда она после сложной, изнурительной сессии приехала домой. Как говориться, ничего не предвещало беды, просто мама во время ужина ненавязчиво поинтересовалась, когда же Сашка созреет и согласится выйти за Димку.  
– Что? – округлила глаза девушка, у нее даже и в мыслях подобного сценария не было.  
– Жалко, – заключил папа. – Хороший парень, доча.  
Хороший парень обнаружился играющим в старенькую приставку. Димкины родители по своему обыкновению пропадали на даче, потому Димка, особо никого не стесняясь, сидел в одних трусах, скрестив ноги, мучил джойстик, время от времени прикладываясь к высокому бокалу с темным пивом.  
– Скажи, – без всяких экивоков спросила Сашка, – почему мои предки мне сейчас пересказывали стишок про тили-тили тесто?  
– А? – вздрогнул Димка. – Подожди, Данте обязан узнать, что за чувак в маске прислал такую зачетную телку!  
– Виргилий это, – мстительно проспойлерила Сашка, прошедшая игру еще зимой, как только та вышла. – И Данте старший брат(6).  
Димка со вздохом поставил игру на паузу.  
– Ну тебя… Я может всю сессию терпел, спойлеров специально не читал, а ты взяла и все испортила.  
Сашка пожала плечами, мол – есть за что. Она отобрала бокал с пивом у парня и выпила половину. Напиток показался ей слишком горьким.  
– Так что за тема с предложением? – спросила она.  
– Я только спросил у твоего отца, могу ли я за тобой приударить.  
– Мне тебя следует приубить, – выдохнула Сашка. И выпила пиво до конца.  
Сашка до конца не понимала, как же в таком случае все оказалось так, что она осталась ночевать у Димки, даже не предупредив родителей. И почему же она так и не сказала парню, что в мае познакомилась с одним очаровательным мужчиной старшее ее и вроде как начала с ним встречаться.  
«Успеется», – думала Сашка. Хорошо, что к теме ее отношений с Димкой семья не возвращалась, хотя папа порою, упоминая соседей, вздыхал.

Секс с Анатолием вышел в разы приятнее той возни, что у Сашки была с Димкой. Анатолий точно знал, где примять, где погладить, надавить, пощекотать, под каким углом войти, чтобы девушка извивалась под ним, трепеща от желания. Он играл на ее теле как на дорогом инструменте, заставляя забыть обо всем. Но после девушке хотелось отмыться от запаха его одеколона, душного, невероятно _мужского_. Девушка стояла под душем, подставляя лицо хлестким струям. Она вспомнила первый их с Димкой секс, усмехнулась и принялась растирать гель для душа по телу еще раз. Стоило ей выйти из ванной, затянутой в халат и с тюрбаном из полотенца на голове, как Анатолий, так и не одевшийся, утащил девушку на кровать.  
Роман с ним закончился, как и начался, стремительно быстро.

На Новый Год Сашка решила не ехать домой, но уже второго января не выдержала одиночества в опустевшей общаге, купила билет и рванула поездом в родной городок, непривычно заснеженный после не по-зимнему теплой Москвы. Родители встретили ее и ультимативно заявили, что Сашка должна приезжать чаще, а то они забудут, как родная кровинушка выглядит.  
– Я ненадолго, у меня уже восьмого первый экзамен, – сказала она, боясь спросить, в городе ли Димка, перед которым почему-то чувствовала себя виноватой.  
– А Димка твой, – ответил отец на незаданный вопрос, – универ бросил, как только узнал, что ты с кем-то встречаешься, в армию пошел. Но ты-то в курсе…  
– Да, конечно, – солгала Сашка, которая за последние месяцы, заполненные бурными амурами с Анатолием, как-то ни разу не связалась с другом. Заострять внимание на недовольный тон отца, когда тот упомянул об ее отношениях, она не стала.

«Привет», – написала она смску чуть позже. – «Я домой приехала и скучаю по тебе. Что делаешь?»  
«Привет! Разбираем с парнями елку», – ответил Димка. – «Потом в наряд. Прости, не могу более подробно пока написать. Люблю».  
Сашка расплакалась.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Девочка играла в The last remnant (2008 г.). Для игр компании Square Enix свойственны так называемые цепочки монстров, когда боссы идут один за другим и зачастую без возможности сохранения. Собственно, монстр, издающий столь прелестные звуки, третий в такой цепочке и идет сразу после весьма зловредного монстра Адские врата, но вроде перед ним игроку таки дают сохраниться. Игра, конечно же, консольная, но есть пс-версия.  
> 2 Реально существующий хентай, только аффтор хоть убей не вспомнит название. Насчет озвучки аффтор немного пофантазировал, ибо смотрел этот ужОс на иппонском с сабами, но аффтор примерно себе представляет озвучку хентая, имел удовольствие что называется.  
> 3 Реальный опыт аффтора, если вдруг кто усомниться в возможности этого.  
> 4 Не путать с сессией. В некоторых ВУЗах проводятся еще так называемые аттестационные недели, по результатам которых принимается решение – допускается ли студент к сессии.  
> 5 Таки Джеймс Бонд «007. Координаты «Скайфолл» (2012 г.)  
> 6 Игра DMC: Devil may cry (2013 г.), перезапуск известной серии, главным героем которой является харизматичный охотник на демонов полудемон Данте. Его брат-близнец Виргилий в некоторых частях серии выступает главным злодеем.


End file.
